


One Day

by thatarikuchan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, but you just can't help but wonder sometimes, so random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatarikuchan/pseuds/thatarikuchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hersha and Berta are tired of Virus and Trip's shit yo</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> This popped in my head yesterday and i wanted to put it here even though its really freakin' short!  
> so uh, cheers!

   Hersha was tired of Virus putting stupid fucking tiny hats on his head (His previous method of throwing Virus’s precious wine bottles back at him did not seem to be working as well as the snake thought.) and he coiled around virus and threw him into the box.

Then Berta pounced on Trip (Obviously because he was tired of Trip picking him up like the god damn Simba from Lion King in that one scene; you know the one. It baffled the lion greatly how someone could even pick him up.) grabbed him by the tie, and dragged him to the box as well.

   And the allmates shut the lid on their owners.

   AND FOR THREE DAYS VIRUS AND TRIP STAYED IN THE FUCKING BOX THE END


End file.
